Happy New Year!
by America is Awesome
Summary: Light wakes up on New Year's day completely naked and extremely hung over. What did he do? And why can't he remember? And how does L know about Ryuuk? That's why drinking is a dangerous activity, Light. boyXboy. No Like? Why you no like? Something wrong with you? Happy New Year! [TWOSHOT]
1. 1: Happy New Year

**¡Feliz Día de Año Nuevo! ¿Qué quieres para celebrar? ¿L y Light? : D ¡Bueno! Tengo un regalo para ti, espero que te gustara. ¿Sabes qué es? …. ¡Correcto! Es un fanficción en que L y Light han celebrado el Año Nuevo ; ) jajaja Enjoy, my lovelies ; ) **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When Light finally emerged from his slumber, he immediately groaned and pushed his palms up to his throbbing forehead. "Ugggh," he groaned again, his eyes squeezing shut. L watched and waited patiently from under the covers. The detective sat up, exposing his bare torso to the chill of the room, and made sure that his lower body stayed below the blankets.

Light peeled his eyes open and scrunched up his face. "It's so bright," he whined. L looked at the windows: they were covered with blinds and almost no sun was entering the dimly lit room. L raised an eyebrow.

"I told Light that he would have a hangover if he drank so much," L spoke softly, staring at the suffering boy.

Light covered his ears, "Why are you so loud?" he whined again.

"You merely perceive me as loud, Light; I am practically whispering," L replied, getting ready to watch the boy's thought process.

Light groaned again and sat up. He shivered as the chill hit his skin. Then he blinked and looked at L. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. L always slept in that stupid white shirt with his stupid baggy jeans; it was the first of January, it wasn't like it was too hot to wear clothes. In fact, it was cold . . . colder than usual . . .

Wait.

Light looked down at his own unusually bare chest and slowly lifted the blankets, his eyes going wide. "AND WHY AM I NAKED?!" he yelled, whipping the blankets back over himself.

"Light does not remember?" L prompted.

Light stared back and slowly lifted the blankets again. Yet again, his eyes widened and he yelled, "WHY ARE _YOU_ NAKED?!" L just stared.

Wait.

Light stuttered, slowly speaking, "Did you and I . . . Did we . . .?"

Straight faced as always, L supplied, "Use your big boy words."

Light's face flushed, "Did we . . . do . . . it . . .?"

"Do what, Light?"

"The. . ." Light looked away and began moving his hands around in attempts to fill in the words. "Did we . . . have . . ." Light looked back at L's blank face and choked out the last word, "sex?"

"Yes, Light." L wanted to laugh at the boy's reaction, but he held back: Light's eyes were wider than L's, his mouth was open in shock, and he'd frozen, not even breathing. Then he coughed, his face as red as humanly possible.

"We had sex?!"

"Yes, Light."

"With each other?!"

"Indeed."

"TOGETHER?!"

"That is somewhat repetitive, Light."

L watched Light slam his face back into the pillow and groan out. L raised his eyebrow and pondered what he should say next. As usual, he decided that he'd sit still and watch.

After a few minutes, a red faced Light emerged and said, "Just forget about it, we were drunk and it didn't mean anything."

"We were not drunk, Light."

"I am obviously hung-over, L."

"You were drunk, yes."

Wait.

"_You_ weren't drunk, L?" Light asked, his eyes narrowing again.

"Correct: I did not drink any alcohol," L agreed.

Wait.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME?! PERVERT!" Light jumped up against the headboard and covered himself tightly with the blankets.

L thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, I agree that I may have taken advantage of the situation."

"You creep! I was a virgin!" Light whined.

Wait.

The boy then groaned and let his head fall back at the realization. "Agggh! My first time was with a man?!" He smacked his head into his hands. Then realization hit again and he pointed accusingly at L, whining, "My first time was with YOU?!" He let his head fall back against the headboard. "Ugh."

Unfazed by the outburst, L added in his normal voice, "I was a virgin, too."

"That doesn't change the fact that you raped me!" Light yelled, pulling the covers over his head.

"I did not rape you, Light."

"Bullshit! I would never let you fuck me!" he yelled from under the blankets.

L nodded. "Light thinks I 'fucked' him?"

"You already admitted that, L!"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to! It's obvious! I was drunk out of my mind, and the sober pervert—YOU—took advantage of me!" Light groaned.

L watched the lump of blankets and thought. He was right when he assumed that Light would come to the wrong conclusion. To the boy's defense, he was hung-over and not thinking to the best of his abilities. "Light's thinking skills decrease greatly when he his hung-over," he said.

Light poked his head out from under the blankets, offended. "Excuse me?"

"Think about it for a moment, Light," L demanded, "Are you in pain anywhere?"

"Obviously my head is throbbing like no other, proving that I was shit-faced last night."

"Light."

"What?!"

L sighed, hung-over Light was not a brilliant being. "We had sex, yes?"

"Yes," Light snapped, growing angrier and more irritated by the second.

"Where might a virgin feel pain after engaging in sexual intercourse—specifically a male with another male?"

Light's face burned red at L's textbook wording. "What's your point?"

"Does Light feel pain there?"

"Of course I. . . ," Light began before he realized that he indeed felt no pain anywhere but inside of his skull. "No. . ."

L put his thumb to his lip and added, "And you can therefore deduce that . . ?"

Light's eyes went wide again and he stared at L. "You mean . . . You didn't . . . but that I was the . . . You mean . . ."

"Yes," L nodded, "Light was the one who 'fucked' me, as he so eloquently worded it."

"I," Light blushed, "I'm sorry."

"You should be: it was quite painful. Though it was extremely enjoyable once I got used to being—"

"Stop!" Light interrupted, rubbing his temples. He'd had sex with L . . . and he had been _inside _of L? "What the hell happened last night, L?"

"A lot, to be completely honest," L decided.

Light's eye twitched. "Explain."

"Kira," L stated.

"What?" Light asked with irritated confusion.

"You are Kira," L clarified.

"Are you trying to say that because I wasn't the girl, I must be Kira?"

"No. I also do not appreciate being called a girl, Light; I am still very much male," L stated, slight irritation in his voice. Being dominated by another man did not mean he was suddenly a female. He brushed it off as poor word choice by a thoughtless Light.

"Whatever! Why are you bringing up Kira _now_?" Light pushed on.

"Because you _are_ Kira," L repeated. Did Light really remember nothing of last night? L held back a sigh; it was beginning to become irritating. Light was the only person he never had to explain things to and now he was stuck doing just that.

Light rolled his eyes. "What's your evidence then, L?"

"You told me."

"I was drunk L, I could've told you anything, that doesn't make it true."

"Oh, right," L agreed and then admitted, "I worded that poorly. You showed me."

Light froze for a second before recovering. "I what?"

"You showed me. It is quite a long story actually..." L trailed off into thought.

"L!"

"Hmm? Oh, right. You started drinking around 10pm when you arrived to the party…though I suppose it was hardly a party since it was just the investigation team—"

"L," Light interrupted again.

"Yes, anyway, I told you to stop or you would have a hangover, but you did not seem to care. You were extremely intoxicated by the time New Year came around. That is when you pinned me against a wall and shoved your tongue down my throat—simultaneously, somehow," L continued.

Light coughed and turned red again. "How does that show you I'm Kira?"

"I am clearly not done, Light, patience."

Light groaned.

"Fortunately, most everyone else was also intoxicated due to that odd tradition of drinking your mind out…nearly literally in your case, Light," L mused.

Light rested his head on his knees and pleaded, "Please try to stay on track."

"Since you asked so nicely, I shall attempt to keep my comments to myself, though I will not be trying very hard," L replied, shifting into his usual sitting position, wrapping the blankets around himself for warmth. "I attempted to push you away—but you were quite strong despite the alcohol—and you continued to rub your body over mine…much like an animal in heat, really. You then pushed me into the bedroom and proceeded to rip my clothes off, which was quite presumptuous of you, you know. _You_ were about to rape _me_, pervert."

Light blushed again and covered his eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry, okay? Please just get to how all this supposedly shows that I'm Kira."

"That does not show Light is Kira, I am getting there if you would be patient."

Light, again, groaned.

"You pinned me to the bed—you had a habit of pinning me last night—and then attempted to whisper—though it was not nearly quiet enough to be called a whisper—in my ear that you had a secret to tell me."

"Can you leave out your side comments? They're distracting," Light informed, rubbing his temples. This wasn't helping the hangover.

"Just focus better, Light. Anyway—as I was saying before I was interrupted—you told me that you were Kira. Then you showed me that little something called a Death Note—your eyes are very wide right now, Light—you handed it to me—though I am still not sure where on your person you had it—and then I could see your shinigami, Ryuk—who is not very easy on the eyes. Light?"

The catatonic looking Light blinked.

"I will just keep talking then. So after I saw shinigami Ryuk, I told you that there was no way I would let you touch me if you were really Kira and you looked very pitiful when I said that—distraught even. You were so distraught that you asked shinigami Ryuk if you could stop being Kira forever. Of course, I interjected and told you that I would not let you kiss me again—though like I said, it was more like you were trying to—"

"L," Light interrupted, still in shock.

"Right, anyway, I would not let you kiss me again if you gave up your memories, so you asked shinigami Ryuk to let you keep your memories while getting rid of the tool you use to kill and he laughed—if you can call that laughing—and told you that it sounded entertaining, which must have meant yes because he took the notebook and burned it, but you still had your memories. He also said that Misa-san's notebook was to be destroyed too, but that she would lose all of her memories up to the time before she ever touched a Death Note—so I assume that she will not remember ever having met you…which is quite a relief, really."

Light's jaw was open in shock.

Wait.

"You know I'm Kira?!"

"I thought I had already described that…please do not make me repeat all that," L complained, looking at Light and judging his reaction. It wasn't an unexpected reaction considering that Light had just found out that 1) he'd lost his virginity 2) to L and had 3) admitted that he was Kira but 4) had given up his ability to be Kira.

Light began talking frantically, "But if you know that I'm Kira, why am I not in prison? Why am I not at least back in captivity? Why am I not dead?" Wait. "WHY DID YOU LET ME HAVE SEX WITH YOU?!"

L nodded, these were better questions. "The fact that you were Kira is repulsive, but I have known that you were Kira since I met you, so that was not something I had not already accepted. You are not in prison because I again have no proof, since shinigami Ryuk destroyed it. You are not dead for similar reasons. You are not in captivity because I am selfish—as you should really know by now."

Light sat up fully and faced L, "And the sex, L?"

L tilted his head. "What about the sex?"

Light felt his eye twitch again. "Why would you let me, Kira, have sex with you, L, the greatest detective in the world?"

"I thank you for the compliment. To continue with the summary, since you gave up the Death Note, you were technically not Kira. But before that, you might have told me how much you liked me…" L trailed off, looking at the ceiling.

Light stuttered and tried, "I was drunk, L. Just because I said something doesn't mean I meant that something."

"Oh, right, poor wording again on my part: you _showed_ me that you liked me."

"WHAT?!"

"So I might have left that out…"

"MIGHT?!"

"Okay, I _did_ leave that out. You do realize that you had your memories of being Kira when you kissed me, when you tackled me, when you decided to give up being Kira in order to touch and kiss me, right?" L suppressed a blush.

"Agh!" Light groaned, hiding his face in his hands and curling into a ball. "That sounds horrifyingly romantic," he muttered from behind his hands.

"I agree. You told me that you liked everything about me and that you had begun developing feelings for me when you had lost your memories, and then each day you became more enamored—that word was not used, as you are not an eloquent drunk, but that was the essential meaning of all your rambling—and then when you finally got back your memories of being Kira, you were torn. You told Rem not to kill me, you told Misa to stop writing for a while." L bit on his thumb and continued, "You also did not spare the details that once you were let off the handcuffs, you jerked off daily to the thought of me—which I really did not need to know, Light."

Light, still hiding behind his hands groaned out, "L, that's so embarrassing."

"I agree, Light. You then asked if you could continue to celebrate the New Year with me. Although it was nice that you asked, it was a little bit unnecessary since you were already pulling off my pants."

"Aggh!"

"Yes I agree. Then you proceeded to do very intimate and sexual things to me—"

"L!" Light interrupted, covering L's mouth with his hands, "Please stop!"

L pulled the boy's hands off his mouth. "Light's face is very red, like he is embarrassed, but his current erection tells me that he is—"

"L!"

"Well, now that you are sober, please, go on, tell me that it was all a lie," L allowed.

Light looked away, embarrassed.

"Well?"

Light groaned. What was the point in hiding it anymore? Liking L wasn't keeping him from ruling the world anymore…his being a drunken idiot did that. There was nothing to hide at this point, why not have something good come out of this?

"Light?"

"It's true," Light admitted, sneaking a glance at the eccentric detective.

"It is?" L almost didn't believe it. Just like before: he had known that Light was Kira, but never expected him to _admit _it. And now: he had known that—for some reason—Light liked him, but he never thought Light would actually admit to it.

"…yes…" Light looked at L head on. "I was Kira, but I liked you anyway. You made the mistake of getting close to your suspect, but I made the mistake of falling in love with the detective I was supposed to kill."

"Love, Light?" L smirked.

Light froze again.

"The almighty Kira is in love with L, the greatest detective?" L's smirk got larger.

"That's a bit cocky isn't it?"

"Your words, Light, not mine… Light looooves me?" he edged.

Eye twitch, "L…please stop."

"Make me," L dared.

For the first time that day, Light smiled and leaned over top of L. "Is that an invitation?"

L grinned back, "You did not need an invitation last night."

"Hey, I gave up everything I had to be able to do whatever it is that I did!"

"That just shows that you do love me," L teased, leaning back onto the bed, Light hovering over him.

"Che, whatever," Light said with embarrassment, leaning down and brushing his lips onto L's.

L grabbed onto Light's back, pulling him flat on top of his body. Light ran his hands down L's body; he wished that he could remember what he and L had done last night, but he must have been far too drunk, it was probably amazing that he hadn't passed out.

"Ahh," L gasped out, panting, "Light?"

"Mm?" Light mumbled, mouth sucking on L's neck.

"Do you think that—ahh—this—aaah—time—Ahh! Light!"

Light paused his motions and asked, irritated that he had to stop, "What?!"

"Do you think that this time we could use a proper form of lubrication other than saliva?" L asked, straight faced.

"What?" Light asked, face reddening.

"Like I told you before, as much as I did enjoy it, it was quite painful last night. I would like some form of preparation other than your tongue this time."

Wait.

"MY WHAT?!" Light yelled, fully embarrassed. He had used his TONGUE to prepare L?! Light groaned, he really was the pervert.

"Your ton—"

"L!"

Light smacked his mouth back onto L's before he could say anything more embarrassing. Despite giving up being Kira…and the slight loss of dignity, this was turning into a mighty fine New Year after all.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I hope your New Year will be as much fun as L's and Light's ; )**

**Eh…**

…**I mean that in a totally not perverted way… **

**I'm thinking of turning this oneshot into a twoshot (is that a thing? ... it is now) that will show you what happened last night ; ) but I'm going to try to keep the rating at T, so no sex, but it'll be funnier I bet. Drunk Light, haha. If I do that, it will be up on New Year's Day! **

**(Because that makes sense: post about New Year's Day on New Year's Eve, only to update about New Year's Eve on New Year's Day) **

**Pues, hasta capítulo 2… **

**~Aia~**


	2. 2: New Year's Eve

**Oh Estamos aquí. : ) Capítulo dos. ****Happy New Year everyone : D **

**2014 huh, feels weird. Meh, we'll get used to it. Onward! **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Woo! Light-kun!" Matsuda yelled, throwing himself against the young detective in the form of a drunken hug.

Light proceeded to peel the excited man off of him, "Yes, hello. Jeez, how much have you had to drink? You reek of alcohol." Light scrunched up his nose. This man thought he had the right to touch him? He was finally free of the handcuffs, and had been for a while now, making a certain detected (cough-L-cough) very frustrated. Best of all? He was Kira! Kira!

So why the hell was Matsuda still falling against him?! "Matsuda!" Light groaned, pushing the man off of him and against the wall.

Matsuda broke into a fit of giggles and started to open another bottle of wine. Light snatched the bottle out of the man's hands and snapped, "You! How are you even this drunk off of wine?!"

Matsuda kept giggling, "Light-kun! There's just so much to celebrate! Most importantly, it's almost the New Year—"

"—It's only 10pm," Light interrupted, putting his free hand to his temple. He was beginning to feel a headache.

Matsuda continued on, "And almost as importantly: you're no longer suspected of being Kira! Woo!"

Light wanted to clutch his hands against his ears; how could one man be so loud? "Matsuda, just because I'm no longer chained to Ryuuzaki doesn't mean he doesn't still suspect me," Light countered. He wanted to smirk, but held it back. Of course L still suspected that he was Kira, you know why? _'Because I AM KIRA!'_ Light gloated inside. L would forever know the truth without actually having proof. _'And that means he'll always have to think about me: the one that he couldn't catch!'_ Light almost smirked narcissistically.

Wait.

"Hey, why is my freedom not the most important?" Light asked, annoyed.

"You're right Light-kun!" Matsuda cheered, jumping up and down, "Now let us drink in honor of your freedom! WOOO!"

Light gave up. This man was so LOUD. Alcohol sounded like a pretty good idea. "Fine," he yielded, handing the bottle back to Matsuda.

"WOOO!"

_'Shut. The. Hell. UP! DAMN!' _Light screamed inside, rubbing circles on his temples to ease the forming headache away. Matsuda attempted to bite the cork out of the bottle.

Unbeknownst to them, a slumped over detective sat watching them from the corner, biting on his thumb. He'd waited for Light to come to the "party" that he was being forced to have. This was a pointless celebration and he felt like he was the only one who understood that the changing of calendars was of little importance, particularly with Kira unchained. No, Kira wasn't killing nearly as frequently as before, in fact he was killing only particularly horrible criminals (L was actually surprised that there were still horrible criminals left after all the killing sprees Kira had gone on). This lead L to believe that Kira was doing more thorough research on whom he was killing—finding evidence, alibis, what have you.

L bit his thumb too hard, shaking him back into the present time. He rested his thumb on his lip. Just because Kira was becoming more thorough didn't change the fact that he was still killing. Higuchi was dead and they had one death note and one shinigami. The shinigami was often not around and she was altogether pretty unhelpful. L was certain that Light had the other death note and most likely another shinigami. So why was L still alive?

L jumped down from his perch and sauntered over to Light and Matsuda. "Light-kun is very snappy today," he stated once he was in front of the two.

"WOO! RYUUZAKI!"

L jumped out of the way of what would have been a hug from Matsuda. L heard a giggle and snapped his head toward Light who immediately stopped giggling and looked away. L raised his eyebrow; Light had been acting oddly. L was annoyed. He liked Light; Light was smart, Light was fun. He didn't like that Light was Kira.

"DRINK!" Matsuda yelled, putting the bottle against Light's lips and tipping it up. Light coughed as Matsuda tilted it vertically, yelling, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

L stared as the entire contents of the bottle found its way into Light's stomach (and some down his chin, of course).

"WOO!" Matsuda yelled, running off.

"MATSUDA!" Light's father yelled from the side, furious. "STOP TRYING TO GET EVERYONE DRUNK!"

Light looked at L and felt his heart rate increase. He needed more wine. What was that anyway? Grape? Right? Light shrugged it off and opened another bottle, this time pouring it into a glass before downing it.

"Light-kun, you are going to have a hangover if you keep drinking like that," L warned.

"Che, whatever, L. And drop the formalities, no one is paying attention," Light argued, downing another glass.

L stared at him. "Are you already becoming intoxicated?"

"No," Light snapped before assessing his body. "Well, maybe. I don't know, I've never drank before," he admitted.

L continued to stare. "Then you really will get a hangover," he warned again.

"Whatever, it's a fucking holiday, right? Want some?"

"No, definitely not. I prefer being sober; otherwise my thinking ability decreases—which yours will too, more than likely," L replied, watching Light tilt the glass up. "Also, Light is already using foul language, leading me to believe he is already lowering his thinking ability."

Light walked away.

_'Yes, I think he is already drunk,'_ L agreed with himself.

L watched another hour pass by. This was really a waste of time; he could be solving cases right now, he could be eating cake right now. Almost anything he thought of was more useful than watching the people helping him on the Kira case get plastered. Nobody except Matsuda was drinking at first, and then he'd somehow convinced Light. Light drinking seemed to be the catalyst that made everyone else think drinking was a good idea…or maybe that was the only way they could handle being around Matsuda…

L smirked; there was one thing entertaining about this night so far. Watching his investigators and their wives get drunk was a definite waste of time; watching Light (or rather, Kira) get drunk was quite a sight. Light was not yet drunk out of his mind, but L knew he was on his way to being black out drunk. The boy was being sociable, but brutal. No one seemed to mind or notice how blatant he was being. At one point, somebody's wife was trying to talk to the boy and he stared at her and walked away, saying, "I actually don't care what you have to say about that." And the woman just smiled. She smiled! She turned to Light's dad and complimented his son, saying that he was an honest boy.

L nearly laughed, Light? Honest? He shook his head; that was just silly. Speaking of Light, the boy had been following L with his eyes, and L could feel it.

"LIGHT-KUN!" Matsuda yelled, running into Light from the side. "I have more wine!"

Light didn't escape the hug and he pushed his glass toward Matsuda.

Matsuda grinned wide and poured the wine into Light's glass, cheering, "TO FREEDOM!"

Light nodded and caught Matsuda's eye before he 'lightly' shoved him out of the way responding, "To freedom."

Matsuda laughed away, choking out, "HA! I get it! Because I was around you! FREEDOM!"

L turned his head to the side, wondering if that should have made sense. He watched Light down the drink and float around. He began to wonder if he should go warn him again, but he was sure that Light would just keep drinking. Such a useless celebration, L thought again.

Around 11:30pm, Light was blatantly staring at L from across the room. L stared back, of course. Light thought to himself, _'I want to talk to him.' _

"Talk to who?" another investigator's wife asked. Apparently he'd said that out loud.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Light responded, still looking at L.

The woman smiled, "You're such an honest boy. I say you should just go talk to whoever you want to talk to! They'll be flattered, I'm sure."

"Thank you," Light replied mechanically. He grabbed another bottle off a table while he made his way toward L. L continued to sit on that couch-chair in a corner.

Light popped the bottle open and took a swig. He sat down on the arm of L's chair. "L," he greeted, sliding onto the cushion, partially on top of L.

L refused to move, "Light-kun, you are drunk."

Light drank more and slurred as he spoke, "Drop the formalities, no one else is listening."

L stared at the boy lying haphazardly on the chair with him. What he could see of Light's chest was patchy red, and he was sweating just a little, making his hair stick off his forehead just slightly.

"Why are you so drunk, Light?" L asked, wondering why such a smart person would be doing something that made him so dumb.

Light got closer to L and leaned in toward his face, staring. "Why are you so cute, L?"

L froze. "What?"

Light giggled, leaning closer. L jumped up onto the arm of the chair and didn't let his eyes leave Light. "Ha! I win the chair!" Light laughed, seating himself on the chair sideways, looking at L.

"Light," L warned, wide eyed.

Light leaned forward. "Yes, detective?"

L sweat dropped. Apparently, even geniuses get stupid when drunk. "Can you even think straight?"

Light giggled. "I haven't thought _straight_ for a loooong tiiiime."

L didn't know what Light was talking about. "What?"

Light giggled again, obviously he understood his own joke. Then he thought to himself, _'I want to touch him.' _

"Touch who?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," L replied. Light was so drunk. "Light's head is really going to hurt in the morning."

"Hey, L," Light asked, leaning forward.

L leaned back and sighed, "Yes, Light?"

"What time is it?"

"You are the one with a watch, not me."

"What time is it?"

"Light, you have a watch."

"What time is it?"

"Light."

"What time is it?"

L huffed and grabbed Light's wrist, reading the time. "It is 11:55," L answered, letting go of the wrist. Light let his hand fall on L's thigh. "WOAH!" L screamed, falling off the couch. Light giggled, standing up from the chair.

L scurried to his feet and stood near the wall, "Light!" he warned, eyes slightly frantic. What on earth was that boy doing?!

"Huh?" Light asked, head tilted.

"You are drunk, Light," L informed.

"It's a celebration!"

"For what?" L asked, still not seeing the point of celebrating a new year. So everyone had to remember to write down a different year, what's the big deal?

Light grinned and stepped toward L. L put his guard up.

"Hmpf, fine," Light whined, crossing his arms and walking away.

L let out a sigh. What the hell was going on in that drunk's mind?

As the room began to count down from 60, Light found his way back over to L.

"Light, what are you doing?" L asked, still standing. _45, 44, 43 . . . _

Light stared at him, "I'm celebrating the new year." _39, 38, 37 . ._ .

L groaned, "Over here?" 33, 32, 31 . . .

"With you, who else?" Light answered, as if it were obvious. _26, 25, 24 . . ._

L suppressed a blush; Light was extremely honest when drunk.

"Hey, L, do you know all of the New Year traditions?" _16, 15, 14 . . ._

"Yes," L responded. Of course he knew; just because he didn't understand _why_ it was celebrated didn't mean he didn't know _how_ it was celebrated. _11, 10, 9 . . ._

"All of them?" Light asked quickly, stepping closer. _8, 7, 6 . . ._

"Yes, Light," L repeated. _5, 4, 3 . . ._

"Okay, then don't get mad," Light warned. _2, 1 . . ._

"Mad about wha—mphf!" _Happy New Year! _

All at once, L found himself trapped between the wall and Light's warm body with the boy's lips around his and his tongue intruding into his mouth. L whimpered and his knees shook. Light pinned him against the wall tightly, holding his hands around his waist while stroking his tongue inside his mouth. L whimpered more, his eyes closing and his eyebrows pushing together.

L grabbed Light's upper arms and tried to push him off, but Light only pushed tighter against L and pushed his erection against L's leg. "Aah," L half moaned, half whimpered. He could feel himself growing aroused despite the situation.

Light dragged L toward the bedroom they had shared for months, still holding firm onto his waist and still connected by the mouth. After locking the door, he crashed them onto the bed, pinning L with his body. L couldn't help his arousal even though he was aware of what was happening. Light ran his fingers all over L's torso as he lifted the shirt off.

"L-Light," L panted, his face red from lack of air. Light couldn't resist how sexy L looked, panting and red and topless. He molded their mouths together again as he rubbed the man's chest and gripped his hip bones. He unbuttoned L's pants and kissed his jaw.

"I have a secret to tell you," Light said against L's ear, stopping his other movements.

L moved his head away at how loud that was. "Yeah?" L asked, barely in the state of mind to comprehend anything.

"I'm Kira," Light admitted.

He comprehended _that_. "You are Kira?"

"Yes, here," Light pulled out his death note. _'Where did he have that?'_ L thought to himself. L stared. "Go on, grab it," Light urged.

L grabbed it.

"Where is it?" L asked, looking around.

"Where is what?" Light asked, tilting his head in a way that was far more adorable than it should have been.

"Your shinigami."

"Oh! Ryuk?" Light asked, then yelled, "Ryuk! Come out!"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. This is something interesting. Why're you on top of L, Light?" asked a voice.

Suddenly, L saw the hideous owner of that voice.

"Hello, L, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, are you happy to see me or is that a hard-on underneath your pants?" He laughed, pointing and laughing at L.

Light rolled his eyes and glared at Ryuk, "That's not how the expression goes."

"Oooh, Light, are you drunk?" Ryuk laughed, spinning upside down.

"Obviously," he glared again, tightening his grip on L's hip. L bit back a gasp.

"Light," L spoke, gaining the boy's attention. "I will not let Kira touch me like this."

_'What?!' _Light screamed inside, worry and pain washing inside him. What was he supposed to do? He already was Kira! And he finally had the object of his dreams (cough-wet dreams-cough) below him, hot and ready! "What if I wasn't Kira?" Light asked L with a desperate look.

L blushed slightly, Ryuk laughed in the background. "I might let Light touch me like this," he mumbled.

Ryuk laughed, "Ohhoho, L has emotions?! Look at him turn red! And his dick is still hard!" Ryuk laughed again and then added, "Look, look, look! He's even redder now, Light!"

Light ignored Ryuk (he was used to ignoring the annoying shinigami by now) and slipped his hand down toward L's zipped and swiftly pulled it down, causing L to jump and gasp out a quick, "Light!" before Light grabbed on to L's erection over his boxers. "Ahh.." L moaned out, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Light thrusted his tongue back into L's mouth, making the man writhe slightly.

All too soon, he let go and asked, "You'd let me touch you like that?"

L panted, trying to get his breath back and answered timidly, "I would let Light touch me like that…" Light's eyes lit up and he looked at Ryuk.

"Ryuk!" Light yelled.

"That was unexpected," the shinigami replied, wiping blood from his nose.

"Ryuk! Can you make me stop being Kira forever?"

Ryuk's eyes popped out of his skull, "What? Did I hear you right?"

"Well can you?"

"Seriously? You'd give up being Kira so that you can get it on with L? Man, I did NOT see that coming! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. I wish I could've told you this would happen when you killed Lind L. Tailor, just to see the look on your face!"

"Light," L interrupted.

"Yeah?" Light swooned.

L sweat dropped. What was he getting himself into? "I will not let you kiss me if you give up your memories of being Kira."

"Ryuk! Can you do that?" Light asked hurriedly.

Ryuk laughed. "Damn, are you in heat or something?"

"YES," Light snapped, "Would you hurry?!"

"Hyuk, hyuk."

L shivered, what an awful sound.

"I have some conditions," Ryuk answered.

"I agree to them!"

"Light!" L yelled.

"Fine, what are they?"

Ryuk laughed again. "One: apples. You will buy apples every day and I will come at dinner time and eat them. You won't be able to see me, but I'm still eating them damn apples."

"Agreed," Light answered.

"Two: You will never be able to kill with a death note again, even if you get a new one and use it properly; it won't work."

"Fine, next?"

Ryuk leaned down and whispered to Light, "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. Three: You will not remember this night."

Light's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

In his normal voice, Ryuk responded, "Well? Do you want to bang him or not? Ooh, look, his face is red again!"

"I DO! Okay, fine! Anything else?" Light pleaded. He was going to burst soon. L was so close to him, why weren't they going at it yet?!

"And four: You'll let me watch."

"Deal," Light agreed, too quickly for L's liking.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. Awesome. This is going to be so entertaining. Light and L? Hyuk, hyuk. I wish I could've seen this coming!" He took the death note and lit it on fire within his hands.

"Light," Ryuk spoke, watching the fire. "I'm going to destroy Misa's too, but all of her memories from before she ever touched a death note will be gone. She's fucking annoying to deal with."

Light was already sucking on L's neck and rubbing his hands on L's torso as he ground his hips against L's. "Mhmm, thanks," Light responded absently as Ryuk began to disappear.

"L," Light groaned out, tucking his head into L's neck.

L swallowed, holding back his emotions. "Yes?"

"You make me crazy," Light whined, running his hand through L's hair. Light began rambling, "I mean, first you chain me to you and I have no memories of being Kira. And I don't know why, but you made me go crazy back then, too. Everything you did was just different from everyone else, and I liked it so much, you were just so…I don't even know! Attractive. Yeah. Each day I felt like I was getting more used to you, but my heart would beat like crazy sometimes when you were closer than usual or when we showered—definitely when we showered."

L's face was bright red. Light was basically admitting that he was crushing on L since they'd met. He could have sworn he heard Ryuk's laughter.

"When I killed Higuchi—oh yeah, I did that, sorry—I didn't know what to do anymore! I was Kira again and the plan had worked, but I never planned on getting so hooked on you, and I mean like, crazy. Jeez, as soon as I was off the handcuffs I jerked off like you wouldn't believe! And all I could think about was you. Seriously, no one needs to masturbate that much, but I couldn't even help it!"

L coughed slightly in embarrassment, his heart racing. Again, he could swear he heard Ryuk.

"Anyway, I told Misa not to write any names down and I told Rem not to kill you! Because the original plan was to use them against each other; Misa would keep writing names as soon as she got out of captivity—which would be so obvious to you that she was the one killing—so you would have her brought in and since Rem would do anything to save Misa, she'd kill you! But…I didn't want you to die. I started thinking of you not being alive and I went insane! What would be the point of being Kira anymore if you weren't there to chase me?!"

"Light," L finally spoke. He couldn't take the honesty anymore. So much truth in such a short amount of time was overwhelming.

"Sorry, I'm trying to say that I like you."

"I gathered that—Aah!" L began before Light started rubbing himself on L again. He kissed up his jaw and slid his hands down his torso, sliding off L's pants.

"Can I continue to celebrate the New Year with you?" Light asked, already having thrown L's pants to the ground.

L smirked. Drunk Light wasn't so horrible when it really came down to it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Oh no! High and dry. Hahaha, sorry sorry. Jeez, try to keep something rated T and everyone goes nuts. (….but write a detailed fanfiction porno and no one bats an eye [cough—with the exception of 50 Shades of Gray—cough][cough—just sayin'—cough]) **

**; ) On that note, keep it real players. **

**Con amor **

**~Aia~**


End file.
